Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2018 film)
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie is to be an upcoming film for June 15, 2018. It's about Arnold, a young 10-year-old boy in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class going on a quest to find his parents, Miles and Stella Shortman in San Lorenzo. Plot Summary The film opens with the voice of a 26-year-old Arnold narrating his child hood past. 9-Year-Old Arnold is looking through his parents' journal and he finds a map of San Lorezno. Arnold rushes excitingly into the Sunset Arms boarding house, and Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil are amazed to see what he had found, but they exchange depressed looks on their faces and Grandpa Phil tells Arnold that his parents have been lost for so many years, and they don't have the cash for it. Arnold doesn't wanna give up, because with that map, he can find out what really happened to them. Grandpa Phil agrees with him, and he also tells him to get some shut eye because his 1st day of 5th grade is coming up. In his bedroom, Arnold looks at the map that his father, Miles drew, and he also tells his mother, Stella not to worry about it, he will find them, even though it takes him a couple of years to do it. At PS 118 School, Arnold meets up with his good friends, Gerald, Eugene (who's all bandaged up in a wheel chair), Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Phoebe and Sheena, who are also very sorry about him not having parents there to be with him. Later, in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom, everybody else reads about what they did over their summer vacation. During an hour of recess, Arnold shows Gerald the map he found in Miles's journal. Back in class, right after Lila finishes her story about camping out at their old peaceful farm, Arnold goes up and tells the entire class his story about his parents' adventures in San Lorenzo. Voice Cast Members *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) *Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Johanssen (voice digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio) *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) *Max Charles as Sid Patterson (voice) *Alexander Garfin as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) *Noah Johnston as Eugene Horowitz (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude (voice) *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices) *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) *Ashley Buccile as Lila Sawyer (voice) *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki and Mrs. Berman (voices) *William Wunsch as Curly (boy kid voice) *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) *Ice Cube as Harvey the Mail Man (voice, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) *Michael Hollick as Oskar Kokoshka (voice, replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Scheer as Suzie Kokoshka (voice) *Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice) *David Wohl as Mr. Berman and Principal Wartz (voices) *Brian Doyle Murray as La Sombra (voice) *Jack Black as Dundee (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Penelope (voice) *Richard Carter as an Australian Jeep Driver (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Eduardo (voice) *Rob Paulsen (talented voice actor) as Man Number 1 (voice) *Frank Welker as Man Number 2 (voice) *Hank Azaria as Man Number 3 *Tia Carrere as Eduardo's mother/Eduardo's mother's ghost figure (voice) *Jorge Pupo as Eduardo's father/Eduardo's father's ghost figure (voice) Transcripts *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie teaser trailer transcript *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie trailer transcript *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie official transcript Category:Movies Category:Nicktoons Movies Category:Movies based on TV Shows Category:Paramount Movies Category:2018